User blog:JAlbor/Starhawk Review Roundup
Starhawk arrives tomorrow, but the reviews are already in! What do the critics say of this highly anticipated game? And more importantly, when you finally get a chance to play it yourself, will you agree? Check out our review round-up below for some thoughts on the game and when you finally get a chance to play it yourself, let us know your own opinion in the comments below! Loved it IGN The greatest asset in Starhawk's arsenal is that it's capable of doing what no other shooter can. Starhawk creates a kind of chaos, unpredictability, and extraordinary spectacle that can't exist in any other shooter. This speaks to something more important. Starhawk dares to do what many others aren't: It subverts convention with original ideas. Starhawk is an action game that's comfortable in its own skin and carries itself with confidence. It doesn't let struggles slow it down, and it makes the most of a mechanic that changes how you'll think about shooters on large-scale and microscopic levels. It throws caution to the wind and goes all in on a risk, betting that players will be receptive to something other than what they're used to. It was a smart bet. Read more: http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1224407p1.html Playstation Official Magazine UK Thought this Starhawk PSN review was going to be all jets, space and lasers? Think again – Starhawk’s diamond-strong multiplayer skeleton holds together some seriously varied shooter muscle. Take Rift energy for example; in the sci-fi universe of Starhawk, steaming gouts of it course through planetary crust, it forces its way inside human veins like a luminescent disease, plus laser a man and it spills out like gobs of neon blood. It’s also pulsing through the anatomy of Starhawk’s leading man, Emmett Graves, who – thanks to some clever scientific tweakery – doesn’t suffer a fatal reaction; instead he just looks bastard hard. ‘Back up a minute,’ comes the bemused cry from fans of predecessor Warhawk; ‘a leading man?’ Yep, although its roots are still firmly entrenched in fertile multiplayer soil, Starhawk comes packing a hefty single-player campaign that provides a tactile, varied training ground for the online main event. Read more: http://www.officialplaystationmagazine.co.uk/review/starhawk-psn-review/ Gamesradar Starhawk is the spiritual successor to 2007's chaotic, multiplayer-driven Warhawk. This update adds real-time strategy elements, a single player campaign and its own version of horde mode. With these new additions, the third person action game takes on an even more unique identity all its own. RTS elements add layers of depth and the multiple game modes provide plenty of variety. The short single-player campaign will get you started and the complex gameplay mechanics of the various multiplayer modes will keep you coming back to perfect your tactics. Read more: http://www.gamesradar.com/starhawk-review/ Thought it was ok Playstation Lifestyle Starhawk walks a very fine line of being a lot like Warhawk, and being completely different. The feel of the gameplay, the team-based strategy, and the vehicular combat closely resemble that of the early PS3 game, but a single-player mode, co-op, and a new build while you battle system make a world a difference in the end product. Read more: http://playstationlifestyle.net/2012/05/07/starhawk-ps3-review/ Polygon With Starhawk, Lightbox is trying to make good, but it isn't what you probably think it is. While the addition of a story and a campaign clearly represents a direct response to Warhawk's detractors, Lightbox has added some new tricks in the form of real-time strategy elements – the "Build n' Battle" system – something a retail action title hasn't experimented with since 2009's disastrous Brutal Legend. Starhawk pushes that even further with an added emphasis on tower defense mechanics. But the developers at Lightbox were so busy pushing past Warhawk's basic gameplay foundation that they didn't stop to make sure everything fit together. Starhawk is a bold experiment in mixed genres that just barely gets off the ground. Read more: http://www.theverge.com/gaming/2012/5/7/3004193/starhawk-review Disliked it Machinima Plenty of recent games have proven that the third-person-combined-with-tower-defense genre can be successful. Given the right room to breathe, these games provide a layer of interesting and even fun strategic possibilities not present in standard third-person games. Unfortunately, many decisions in Starhawk feel like they hinder the potential depth of these mechanics. Starhawk could be a masterful game but reveals itself to be middling at best. Read more: http://www.insidegamingdaily.com/2012/05/07/starhawk-review/ Wikian Reviews Starhawk's release is right around the corner. Let us know what you think about the game when you check it out yourself! What did you think of Starhawk? Loved it! Just ok. Hated it! Category:Blog posts